Revolt on the Strangler
by mah29732
Summary: Obecca the Wookiee, has found himself and his fellow Wookiees in route to the mines of Kessel where they would surely head toward their doom. Not if Obecca can come up with some ideas on how to hijack an Imperial Star Destroyer.
1. Wookiee Rebel Awakens

Revolt on the Strangler

Chapter 1: Wookiee Rebel Awakens

It was about a week or so since the Wookiee known as Obecca was put in chains on Kashyyyk once the Imperials invaded and took control. After the betrayal of the former Clone Troopers, now reverted into Stormtroopers, Obecca and his compatriots were chained up and sold into slavery by the newly appointed Imperial Governor of Kashyyyk. Obecca had been placed upon Imperial Star Destroyer titled the Strangler which was headed toward course for Kessel where Obecca and his Wookiee compatriots would certainly live there for the rest of their life.

"These walking carpets give me the creeps" said a stormtrooper who was leaving the detention center on the Star Destroyer to his partner.

"Yeah, I know what you mean by that" replied the other stormtrooper, "why the heck does the Empire want these walking carpets for mine working?"

"Yeah, I know, I would rather have them as a carpet!" laughed the first stormtrooper.

As the two Imperial Stormtroopers finally left the scene, Obecca awoke and found himself in a cell. He then noticed this cell was especially laser sealed, so that it would make it impossible for him or the other fellow Wookiees to escape. It was quite a bit stupid on poor Obecca's part, as he placed out his hand to touch it, only to make a loud roar when he felt the sting of the laser on his fur. Obecca's stirring gave the attention of the local Imperial commando, whom was watching the detention center alerted the Captain of the Star Destroyer Strangler.

"Captain Tutie, the troublesome Wookiee the stormtroopers speak of is awake" said the Imperial commando.

"Good, I'll personally be down there shortly" replied Captain Tutie.

A few minutes later, Captain Tutie had arrived on the scene with a few stormtroopers following closely behind.

"Should we enter the cell with you sir?" asked one of the stormtroopers.

"That won't be necessary" replied Captain Tutie.

"How about one of those protocol droids?" asked another stormtrooper, "sometimes I can't understand those roars."

"No problem trooper" replied Captain Tutie, to which the captain turned around and noticed a protocol droid was busy translating some codes, "you droid, would it help if you come with me so that you can provide translation for the Wookiee prisoner?"

"As you wish sir" replied the protocol droid.

As the captain, and the protocol droid entered the cell, as the lasers were lowered, the other Wookiees in the detention center then began to become a bit curious on what was going on. The stormtroopers, on the other hand, were quite uncomfortable being in the detention center.

"Can we hurry this up sir, I can't stand being around these flea bags" commented a stormtrooper.

"Oh come on now trooper, if we are to get information out of these Wookiees, we should at least try to see what information they have on this secret Rebel Alliance we have been hearing about" said Captain Tutie.

"I don't know about these secret Rebel scum" said another stormtrooper, "but I don't think they want to cozy up with these walking carpets."

This comment, of course, made the Wookiee in the cell across from Obecca to literally roar at the particular stormtrooper.

"What the heck is that thing saying?!" cried one of the stormtroopers.

"Er, I'm no protocol droid, but I think you may have angered him" replied the head of the squad.

"Oh, you mean these flea bags have feelings?!" cried another stormtrooper as he began to laugh.

That same Wookiee in the cell across from Obecca's then began to roar even louder.

"Er, excuse me gentlemen, before we start the interrogation" said the protocol droid whom came up toward the stormtroopers, "but the captain wishes me that you stop harassing that particular Wookiee, if you know what's good for you."

"Sorry troopers, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" added Captain Tutie.

"Right away, come on, we got better things to do here" said the head of the squad.

As the group of stormtroopers left the scene, Captain Tutie was intrigued by how the Wookiee insurgents managed to last them so long from the Imperial assault on their home planet.

"I'm impressed on your skills to continue an insurgency such as this" said Captain Tutie, "we, the Galactic Empire, wish to know more about your military strategy, so that we can better our own abilities in facing similar insurgencies."

The protocol droid then began to repeat the captain's words to Obecca, whom after hearing it began to roar at the captain in a provocative manner yet not threatening.

"Er, the Wookiee states that he doesn't wish to surrender his strategy to the Empire" replied the protocol droid, "he rather wants to be just left alone."

"Translate this droid" said Captain Tutie in an arrogant manner, "if you provide the Galactic Empire with such military strategies on how insurgencies such as the ones your Wookiee brothers led, I promise that you won't be sent to the Kessel mines, instead you'll be my personnel bodyguard with the approval of Lord Vader and the Emperor."

Obecca simply just uttered a small roar.

"Er, the Wookiee says, keep on dreaming" said the protocol droid.

"Fine, have it your way then" said Captain Tutie as he left the cell and the lasers went on, "the Empire would certainly be happy enough to have another able bodied Wookiee such as yourself to be in the mines of Kessel."

As Obecca slumped down in his cell all demoralized, to which the other Wookiees then began to converge together. They then began to utter come Wookiee chants, to which gave concern for the protocol droid in the detention center.

"What's the matter with you?" asked the Imperial commando as he sat down and relaxed in his chair to the protocol droid.

"Not to be of a burden to you, but I think the Wookiees might be planning something" replied the protocol droid.

"You mean those things have brains?" laughed the Imperial commando as he chuckled a bit.

"No means of disrespect sir, but I think we should alert the captain of a possible attempt of a revolt" said the protocol droid.

"Oh that's rich" laughed the Imperial commando.

"With all due respect, I'm concern about the safety of this particular Imperial Star Destroyer" replied the protocol droid.

"Don't worry your circuits" said the Imperial commando, "those Wookiees are not going anywhere, anytime soon. They're going to head over to Kessel in two weeks."

This of course made the Wookiees in the detention center quite upset, which they began to roar about in their cells to which also gave concern for the particular protocol droid whom was understanding every word.


	2. Obecca's Bold Move

Chapter 2: Obecca's Bold Move

The Wookiees prisoners on the Imperial Star Destroyer known as the Strangler were quite upset over the stormtroopers' comments toward them that demeaned their honor as Wookiees. They roared throughout the detention center which was so bad for the poor lone Imperial commando watching them that he had to call upon some interrogation droids that floated into the room to silence the Wookiees.

"Go, silence those walking carpets" said the Imperial commando to the interrogation droids that were carrying sleeping medicine, within the needles.

The interrogation droids went to work. As the lasers of the cells lowered, each Wookiee was put old cold by the medicine. Yet for Obecca whom witnessed his compatriots falling down like flies. It was finally his turn to now take the fall. As the lasers lowered from his cell, the interrogation droid entered only to soon finding itself flying into nothing more than pieces.

"Alert, alert, the prisoner is resisting the medication!" cried the Imperial commando as he then pressed the red button on his console, stormtroopers entered the scene.

"Let me guess, you tried to shut up those walking carpets?" asked one of the stormtroopers to the Imperial commando.

"I had no choice, they were driving me mad with all those roars" replied the Imperial commando.

"By no means disrespect, but I fear that you were all provoking these Wookiees to make such loud noise" said the protocol droid who was still busy with its duties within the detention center.

"Listen droid, we'll handle this" said the head stormtrooper, "come on, let's go retrain us a walking carpet!"

As the interrogation droids attempted to insert the sleeping medication into Obecca, the Wookiee was smashing each droid into pieces as it was coming straight toward him. While the interrogation droids attempted to put the Wookiee to have a long nap, the stromtroopers immediately came into the scene.

"Retrain the flea bag!" ordered the head stormtrooper.

It took at least four stormtroopers to pin down Obecca in his cell. The remaining interrogation droid then immediately stuck out its needle and inserted it into Obecca putting the Wookiee to sleep.

"That shut up the flea bag pretty good" said the head stormtrooper, "come on, let's get the heck out of here."

Yet things were not over for Obecca, as it seems, a few hours later, Obecca was ordered to be removed from his usual cell by Captain Tutie himself. A few hours passed, and the Wookiee woke up to find himself not in his usual cell but instead chained to the floor within a guest room close to the captain's chambers.

"Ah, Wookiee, you're finally awake" said Captain Tutie as he came into the scene, "I took the liberty of removing you from the detention center. It seems that a former insurgent leader like yourself, you're still quite the skilled warrior you claim to be on the battlefield. Caused quite a mess with those interrogation droids whom were putting your compatriots to sleep."

Obecca simply roared furiously at Captain Tutie as he attempted to try to break off the chains that were attached tightly to the floor of the guest room.

"Foolish Wookiee" said Captain Tutie as he began to walk around Obecca, "you think you can easily break free? You'll never break your freedom. I want to deliver you personally to Kessel myself. I was going to offer you to be my servant for life, so that you won't wallow in the mines, but it seems you have made your own choice in denying my choice for freedom to you."

The Wookiee simply continued to roar even louder at the captain as he was about to leave the guest room.

"Oh, I also have to mention that the protocol droid that seems to oddly sympathize with your cause" said Captain Tutie as he turned around to the Wookiee before leaving the room.

The protocol droid then was invited into the guest room to which it then noticed how badly Obecca was in chains.

"Oh dear" said the protocol droid as it came toward, "it seems that the stromtroopers did a number on you."

Obecca responded by some soft roars.

"You mean you're going to be sold to slavers on Kessel?" asked the protocol droid, "Oh this is indeed terrible. No wonder why the stormtroopers and others on this ship are treating you and your people so bad. But what can I do to help you?"

The Wookiee responded by uttering some more soft roars to the protocol droid.

"Help you gain your freedom?" asked the protocol droid, "Well, it sounds a bit risky, but I might be able to help you consider that I know the daily routines of each and every member of the crew on the Strangler. But how are you going to implement your plan?"

The Wookiee then leaned toward the protocol droid and uttered some soft roars toward it. Another few hours or so passed, and the protocol droid immediately came barging into Captain Tutie's quarters with urgent news.

"Captain, with do all respect, the Wookiee you are keeping in the guest room is receiving some medical problems" said the protocol droid.

"Medical problems?" asked Captain Tutie in some astonishment, "I think a former insurgent Wookiee leader like that would at least have a strong immune system, so that he would at least be able to be sold as a proper miner on Kessel. I'll send some stormtroopers to retrieve the Wookiee."

A few minutes later, three stormtroopers came toward the captain's quarters toward the guest room.

"You sure this is a wise thing to do?" asked one of the stormtroopers whom was about to release Obecca whom was chained to the floor.

"Just do as the captain orders" replied the head stormtrooper.

Once Obecca soon found himself to be free of the chains, he wanted to at least make it seem like he was weak. So two of the stormtroopers then helped carry up Obecca. As the four left the scene from the guest room next to the captain's chambers, Obecca certainly knew it was only a few more minutes to implement his plan to instigate a revolt on the Strangler and set his compatriots free.


	3. Obecca Makes His Move

Chapter 3: Obecca Makes His Move

It was finally time for Obecca to implement his plans into action. One of the two stormtroopers noticed that Obecca didn't have any injuries on him and was quite suspicious of the Wookiee's allege medical condition. As they were trying to carry the Wookiee toward the elevator, one of the stormtroopers became suspicious of the Wookiee's medical conditions.

"This doesn't feel right" said the stormtrooper as he was trying to lift Obecca, "there is something out of place here."

"What do you mean by that, or are you going to disobey your orders?" asked the head stormtrooper.

"It's not that, I think this Wookiee actually wants to fake his way to the medical bay to plan something big" replied the first stormtrooper.

Suddenly, it was now or nothing for Obecca to make his move. The Wookiee lunged at the stormtrooper whom was suspicious and bashed his head into the wall. As the two remaining stormtroopers attempted to get their weapons ready, Obecca immediately grabbed the two stormtroopers by their neck and slammed them quite hard to the ground knocking them unconscious.

"Oh dear me, that was indeed rather a violent, yet sneaky tactic I do say myself" said the very protocol droid whom entered the scene, "just how are you going to get around the Star Destroyer without being noticed?"

Obecca simply looked up the air vents of the Star Destroyer, and decided to take the stormtroopers' weapons.

"Good work on that" said the protocol droid, "I'll cover for you when more stormtroopers arrive on the scene."

After Obecca had climbed up into the air vents up above, an Imperial officer along with a few stormtroopers on patrol spotted the unconscious stormtroopers.

"Droid, what just happen here?" asked the Imperial officer.

"Er, it seems the Wookiee whom had medical conditions managed to over power them as they were trying to retrain him" replied the protocol droid.

"Hmm, this is indeed quite a suspicious act right here" said the Imperial officer, "I'll go inform the captain on the Wookiee's escape. We'll have total system lock down to ensure the Wookiee will not be able to reach the hangar bay of the Star Destroyer."

"We'll get on it right away sir" replied the first stormtrooper.

"Take these three to the medical bay while you're at it as well" said the Imperial officer whom was leaving the scene.

A few minutes later, the Imperial officer immediately came into the captain's quarters where Captain Tutie was busy having a cup of tea and sitting on his armchair.

"Captain, the Wookiee that you sent for medical attention, he's escaped!" cried the Imperial officer.

"What?!" cried Captain Tutie as he got up from his armchair, "How on Earth is this happening? The protocol droid that was friendly toward the Wookiee told me he was coming down with something."

"It seems to me we need to find this protocol droid, before the escaped Wookiee can find it" replied the Imperial officer, "we should have dismantled that protocol droid long ago, after it displayed sympathy for those walking carpets."

"Apparently, you're right" said Captain Tutie, "have the stormtroopers detain the protocol droid, then we'll dismantle that droid from there."

"Yes, at once sir" replied the Imperial officer whom immediately left the scene.

Meanwhile that particular protocol droid was trying to look for Obecca the Wookiee whom was in the air vents trying to find the detention center he was taken from. As there was an open hole in the air vent, the Wookiee simply grabbed the protocol droid right before some stormtroopers turned around the corner.

"Nothing, we thought we may have heard movements of a protocol droid in the area" said the stormtrooper on his communicator.

"Keep up the patrols trooper" replied Captain Tutie on the communicator on the other line, "we can't let a traitor help agitate a prison rebellion on the Strangler."

"You got that right" said the stormtrooper to which he then turned toward his partner, "come on, let's keep moving."

As the two stormtroopers continued on their patrol, the protocol droid whom was brought right up in the air vents by Obecca was astonished by the Wookiee's skills.

"I must say, I am impressed with your ways" said the protocol droid.

The Wookiee responded by making a small roar toward the protocol droid.

"Yes, we must find the detention center, yet if we are going to do that, we're going to have to head toward the elevator shaft" replied the protocol droid.

The Wookiee then began to crawl through the air vent along with the protocol droid trying to attempt to do the same. Yet since the stormtrooper patrol was right below them, Obecca didn't want to make his move again toward the Imperials. About several minutes later, the two finally reached toward the air vent which had the elevator shaft. Obecca immediately then smashed open the air vent with his bear fist. He then turned toward the protocol droid and uttered some soft sounds toward it.

"Which floor are your compatriots located on?" asked the protocol droid, "Last time I remembered they were on the fourth floor of the Star Destroyer."

Obecca then took off the rope that was on one of the stormtrooper rifles, and immediately tied it around his back. He then placed the protocol droid behind his back, and ensured it was quite tight. As the elevator went down from the shaft, it was Obecca's turn to make his move. He then immediately slid right down the shaft and entered toward the fourth floor of the Star Destroyer. Nothing looked familiar toward Obecca, yet he was determine to free his compatriots. As the Wookiee was about to turn a turner, two stormtroopers on patrol spotted the Wookiee.

"Captain, we found the Wookiee intruder, he's on the fourth floor!" cried the stormtrooper on his communicator.

"Put the lasers on stun, I want that Wookiee alive!" cried Captain Tutie on the other line.

As the stormtroopers came toward the Wookiee, Obecca then began to fire the stormtrooper rifle at them. The two stormtroopers then fell to the ground to which the Wookiee then immediately dashed toward another corner with the protocol droid still tied behind the back.

"I don't see how you're going to get out of this" said the protocol droid to Obecca.

Obecca simply responded by making an obnoxious roar toward the protocol droid.

"Oh, me, shut myself up?" asked the protocol droid, "Why I never, but if you insist."

While Obecca was trekking down the corridor, he noticed the door to the detention center he once was held in was there. The entrance looked quite familiar as during the first day he was brought aboard the Star Destroyer, he woke up from his ordeal after his days as an insurgent on his home planet. This was it, now or never for the Wookiee.


	4. Raiding the Detention Center

Chapter 4: Raiding the Detention Center

It was finally time for Obecca to act now. The Wookiee had just about enough carrying the protocol droid and took it off its back.

"Oh thank you" said the protocol droid, "are you sure this is a wise decision, do you not want to rethink this?"

Obecca then grumbled as a response toward the protocol droid.

"Have it your way then" replied the protocol droid sighed the droid whom was concern about Obecca's safety.

While Obecca was brandishing the stormtrooper rifle he stole, he turned the corner and noticed the room toward the detention center being not guarded. As he then crept forward toward the entrance, it automatically opened up for the Wookiee. While the Wookiee continued to creep inside, he noticed the usual lazy Imperial commando sleeping on the job while his Wookiee compatriots were still locked in their cells with the laser on. Obecca then had an idea on how he could get his compatriots out.

"I just hope you don't try to be too violent" said the protocol droid as he turned around, he noticed that Obecca had easily tied up the lazy Imperial commando whom was sleeping, "oh dear, I don't think he'll like this."

As the Imperial commando woke up, he was quite astonished and screamed quite loudly demanding that Obecca would free him.

"Untie me you walking carpet!" cried the Imperial commando.

Obecca simply growled at the Imperial commando as a response.

"Excuse me, but the Wookiee has stated he would only let you go if you could tell him how to turn off the lasers" said the protocol droid.

"You, traitor, I will never tell you nor the walking carpet on how to turn off the lasers, such as pushing the blue button on the console!" cried the Imperial commando, suddenly Obecca was leaning toward that particular button, "No wait!"

The lasers in the detention center were then lowered down, and the Wookiees roared with great joy and pride.

"Don't you flea bags have realized what you'll be doing that if you take control of this Star Destroyer, we citizens of the Galactic Empire will still come after you!" shouted the Imperial commando.

Obecca simply grunted at the Imperial commando as a response.

"He says he'll take that chance" replied the protocol droid.

The Imperial commando knew that his time was closing in, and immediately then slammed his head right on the red emergency alert button. Sirens on the fourth floor then began to ring like crazy, to which stormtroopers on the other floors whom had been searching for Obecca suddenly realized where the escape Wookiee had gone to.

"What's going on level four?" asked Captain Tutie whom was walking with a defense force of stormtroopers and top Imperial officers.

"We have heard reports that the Wookiee insurgent leader has just freed his fellow Wookiees" replied an Imperial officer.

"Captain, we recommend that you head toward the bridge of the Star Destroyer, it's the safest place where you won't be caught by those Wookiees" suggested a head stormtrooper.

"Very well trooper, you and your squad can take me there" replied Captain Tutie who realized the danger taking place, "the rest of you, try to crush the Wookiee insurgents, use deadly force is a must."

"What do you think if Lord Vader hears about this?" asked a stormtrooper toward another Imperial officer as Captain Tutie left the scene with an elite stormtrooper squad.

"I hate to be in his shoes" replied the Imperial officer.

Meanwhile back on the fourth floor, the Wookiees were still ecstatic that their insurgent leader-Obecca had freed them from their cells. The Wookiees were quite busy giving Obecca bear hugs for a job well done.

"Excuse me, I know you Wookiees are celebrating your victory, but I hear footsteps coming" said the protocol droid.

Obecca also heard the oncoming footsteps of the stormtroopers. He then quickly handed two other stormtrooper rifles to two other Wookiees and took the blaster pistol from the Imperial commando and handed it to another Wookiee.

"Hey, that was mine!" whined the Imperial commando.

"Those flea bags are getting out of their cells, shoot them!" cried one of the stormtroopers.

Stormtroopers barged right into the scene and began to fire. The Wookiees whom had no weapons headed back where they came from to hide from the lasers that were coming toward them. Obecca and the Wookiees whom had weapons began to fire at the stormtroopers. Each stormtrooper that came right into the scene fell down to the ground. Some of the stormtroopers even stumbled over their own fallen comrades, and even became fallen soldiers themselves. It was only after a few minutes later, there were no more stormtroopers that were coming toward Obecca and the armed Wookiees. To be sure, Obecca instructed one of the Wookiees to scout ahead which the Wookiee in question then gave the okay signal.

"Amazing, I had no idea you Wookiees were so intelligent" remarked a protocol droid.

Obecca responded with a happy grunt.

"You flea bags, you'll pay dearly for your crimes against our Galactic Empire!" cried the Imperial commando.

Obecca then chuckled some Wookiee sounds toward another Wookiee. That Wookiee then took out a small piece of fur, and placed it in the Imperial commando's mouth, which was quite gross even for the protocol droid.

"Well, I guess that doesn't require any translations" remarked the protocol droid.

After that, the Wookiees whom were hiding then came out and began to take the weapons from the fallen stormtroopers. Obecca then headed up front of his compatriots, and invited the protocol droid to come along.

"Oh well, it looks like I'll never be invited back to the Galactic Empire" sighed the protocol droid.

Meanwhile, as Obecca was about to lead the take over of the fourth floor, Captain Tutie and the elite stormtroopers guarding him were already on the bridge of the Star Destroyer. The head technician of the Strangler was shocked to hear what was going on.

"Captain, what's going on, on the fourth floor?" asked the head technician.

"Reports have stated that a Wookiee insurgent leader managed to help free his compatriots whom were on their way to Kessel" replied Captain Tutie, "the elite stormtroopers have suggested that I come to the bridge for my own safety."

As Captain Tutie was about to sit down in his seat, he was about to receive a message from Darth Vader himself. A hologram of the Sith Lord appeared before the captain right in front of his seat.

"Ah, Captain Tutie" said the hologram of Lord Vader, "a newly instated Imperial Captain for our Galactic Empire. I see that you are having no trouble at all with the Wookiee prisoners I have just sent you. Tell me, are you having any trouble with our guests?"

"Well, we are indeed having some tiny bit trouble with one Wookiee insurgent leader" replied Captain Tutie whom had a honest face on him, "you see, I wanted to use the Wookiee insurgent leader's tactics, to get to know his tactics so that we won't have any similar trouble elsewhere."

"Did you succeed?" asked Lord Vader.

"No" sighed Captain Tutie, "this Wookiee is too cunning–"

Before Captain Tutie could continue, the Sith Lord had quite a fit knowing that a young rising captain of an Imperial Star Destroyer was admitting defeat.

"Captain" said Lord Vader as he was using his force grip on Tutie, "I am very displeased that you had a role in causing the Wookiees' mayhem on your Star Destroyer. Do I need to make myself clear that admitting defeat, and failure are not an option?"

"Y-Y-Yes sir" replied Captain Tutie as he was still choking by Vader's grip.

"I expect those Wookiees on Kessel in two weeks" continued Lord Vader as the Sith Lord let's the captain go, "fail to bring me those Wookiees because of a rebellious insurgent, and you'll get more than just having your career end."

Quite shaken by Darth Vader's appearance, Captain Tutie knew what he had to do about the Wookiees, or it would be his end.


	5. Barricading the Bridge

Chapter 5: Barricading the Bridge

It seemed quite certain that the stormtroopers were a bit over zealot about the safety for Captain Tutie. Even the captain himself found this a bit odd among the stormtroopers whom were barricading the entrance toward the bridge on the Strangler.

"Troopers, just what are you doing, I gave no orders to barricade the bridge!" shouted Captain Tutie.

"Look, we're doing this as a precaution for your own safety sir" replied one of the stormtroopers, "we seen how those flea bags are out in battlefield, and also in our own ship. We're not taking chances in allowing these Wookiee scum to get in here."

"Seriously, I do not understand what's all the fuse about these walking carpets you complain about" said Captain Tutie, "it seems all you need is a strategy of your own to defeat them."

"And what would that be?" asked one of the stormtroopers.

"There seems to be a small fleet of Trandoshan slavers whom usually take this route to Kessel" replied Captain Tutie, "we'll be in range in contacting them soon for some backup, if we are in need of any assistance."

"Trandoshans?" asked another stormtrooper, "Just what we need, more freaks."

"But they may be our only hope if we are to eventually get a handle on these Wookiee insurgents" added Captain Tutie.

While the stormtroopers continued to barricade the entrance toward the bridge, Obecca and his Wookiee compatriots were blasting away stormtroopers and other Imperials on the fourth floor. The stormtroopers were usually no match for the Wookiees whom came blazing in.

"There are those escapees, shoot them!" cried one of the stormtroopers as he began firing his rifle.

The stormtroopers did their best to fight against the oncoming Wookiee onslaught. Yet it seemed no match for the stormtroopers, as the Wookiees were relentless on their assault.

"Oh my, I guess you Wookiees are indeed the warriors you say you are" said the protocol droid with Obecca at his side firing his rifle.

"Hey, it's that traitorous protocol droid, shoot it too!" added one of the stormtroopers.

"Oh dear me!" cried the protocol droid as it then shielded itself behind some Wookiees whom were firing at the stormtroopers.

As each stormtrooper dropped down to the floor, Obecca signaled his fellow Wookiee compatriots to move through with the protocol droid closely behind.

"Oh my, what a mess you left behind" sighed the protocol droid as it looked at the deceased stormtroopers on the floor.

Obecca responded to the protocol droid with a roar.

"Well, it certainly seems these stormtroopers did need some more training before being put onto a Star Destroyer like this" replied the protocol droid.

Obecca then led his Wookiees and the protocol droid toward the elevator, prepared to try to head toward the hangar of the Star Destroyer and find a shuttle and escape. Yet as they got to the elevator, at least four squads of stormtroopers which were really four dozen of them began to pour of, as the elevator stopped on the fourth level.

"There they are, don't let them escape!" ordered one of the stormtroopers as he began to fire upon the Wookiees.

The Wookiee insurgent leader then ordered his compatriots to retreat temporarily. They ran through the hallways of the fourth floor and hid themselves in some rooms that were filled with deceased stormtroopers.

"These Wookiees are in here somewhere" said one of the stormtroopers.

As at least two stormtroopers turned a corner, a Wookiee ambushed the two stormtroopers and fired upon them, sending both of them down to the ground. This initiated the other stormtroopers nearby to head toward the area of the disturbance.

"Oh no, the walking carpet got these two" sighed one of the stormtroopers as the head stormtrooper stumbled upon their bodies, "keep on searching this floor for those Wookiees."

Time seemed to be on the side of the Wookiee insurgents, at least for now. The stormtroopers whom remained on the fourth floor had a difficult time. It seemed impossible to track the Wookiees down. Every time a stormtrooper would turn a corner, or go into a room without being reinforced with additional backup, a Wookiee insurgent would immediately pop right out in the right moment, and do in that particular stormtrooper. Before the other stormtroopers arrived on the scene it would have been too late.

"How the heck are these Wookiees doing this?!" cried one of the stormtroopers whom was dragging the body of his fallen comrade, "This isn't like their homeland!"

"I know what you mean, that protocol droid is likely giving those Wookiees all the information in where they can possibly hide on this floor" replied the second stormtrooper, "I say, we take out that protocol droid, we take out the Wookiees' little cheat sheet."

"Sounds good to me" replied the first stormtrooper, "the captain should have never trusted that scrap heap."

"I know what you mean" sighed the second stormtrooper.

While the remaining stormtroopers on the fourth floor continued their desperate search for the Wookiee insurgents, these Wookiee insurgents had easily managed to slip through in the air vent system on the fourth floor with the aid of the lone protocol droid Obecca had picked up.

"I do have to say, this is quite a cramp place even for the likes of me" sighed the protocol droid as it was lifted up by Obecca and another Wookiee.

The other Wookiee that was carrying the protocol droid uttered some sounds toward the protocol droid.

"Get use to it?!" cried the protocol droid, "Even though I know the entire Star Destroyer inside and out, I am not able to handle something as cramped like this!"

Obecca responded by uttering some roars toward the protocol droid.

"Keep my voice down?!" cried the protocol droid, "Dear me."

As Obecca and the Wookiee carrying the protocol droid placed it down in the air vent. Obecca then began to drag the droid toward the area of where the elevator shaft was located. He then once again uttered some roars toward the protocol droid.

"Where is the hangar located? Well it seems to me it's on the second floor" replied the protocol droid.

Obecca then began to place rope around the protocol droid and place it on his back carrying it like a backpack. He along with his Wookiee compatriots then began to climb down the elevator shaft heading down to the second floor. Yet little did they know, that a certain Captain Tutie was prepared to have some allies come aboard to certainly give the Wookiees a run for their money.


	6. Trandoshans Arrive

Chapter 6: Trandoshans Arrive

Poor Captain Tutie, he had no other choice but to beg for help for some Trandoshans whom were already leaving Kessel, to head toward elsewhere in the galaxy to find more slaves. The Trandoshan commander-Tzei was aware there was a presence of an Imperial Star Destroyer in the area. As he was at his command seat, communications went online with the Star Destroyer Strangler.

"Imperial, what do you want?" asked Tzei to Captain Tutie.

"We seem to have some trouble with some Wookiees we have captured" replied Captain Tutie, "the stormtroopers whom are with me have a bit concern that they can come after me, and I have so few of them on this Star Destroyer to stop those Wookiees."

"Let me guess, you want us to deal with those pesky flea bags?" asked Tzei.

"Yes, please, we'll pay you great amount of wealth if you do" replied Captain Tutie.

"Here's what I want, an access to all Imperial controlled space, with none of my fellow Trandoshans being attacked" said Tzei.

"Done" continued Captain Tutie, "have your forces land immediately in the hangar. The Wookiees will be attempting to leave the Star Destroyer as well."

"I'll have the first Trandoshan ships land in a few minutes" continued Tzei, "I'll be glad to carry the bodies of those flea bags toward you."

Meanwhile back on the Star Destroyer itself, Obecca and the other Wookiees along with the protocol droid were heading down toward the second floor. As they reached the second floor, they began to encounter fewer, and fewer stormtroopers as if it seemed like the Imperials wanted them to escape or were setting up a trap. This making Obecca utter some roars toward his fellow compatriots.

"You mean the Imperials are planning something, I wonder what that could be?" said the protocol droid.

As they entered toward the hangar, a Trandoshan slave ship landed in the hangar.

"Oh dear, Trandoshans!" cried the protocol droid.

"These Wookiees shouldn't be too far" said the Trandoshan captain, "let's claim our prize."

As the Trandoshan captain turned a corner, Obecca and the rest of the Wookiees then began to fire upon the Trandoshan captain which he then promptly fell to the floor.

"It's the Wookiees, take them out!" cried another Trandoshan.

The Wookiees took cover from fire coming at them. While that was going on, more Trandoshan slave ships began to land in the hangar, with one of the ships included Trandoshan commander Tzei.

"I can already smell those diseased creatures by now" said Tzei as he got out of the slave ship.

"Sir, we lost one of the captains to our squad" said one of the Trandoshans whom approached Tzei.

"Keep on fighting" replied Tzei.

Obecca couldn't believe that the Trandoshans were more relentless than ever. This made the Wookiee insurgent leader call on his Wookiee compatriots on falling back and retreat back into other parts of the second floor.

"Tear this floor apart, I'll find those Wookiee corpses, and drag them to our Imperial friends" laughed Tzei as he made the order.

Trandoshans immediately headed out in force. They tore up various computer consoles on the second floor, and other places where the Wookiees could hide. Yet it seemed like even these ruthless Trandoshans were no match for them. As each Trandoshan headed into a room, a Wookiee was able to abuse the Trandoshan. Knocking the Trandoshan unconscious, along with also alerting more Trandoshans to the scene only to be too late.

"The Wookiee, I thought I smelled it right here!" cried one of the Trandoshans.

"Yeah, so did I" added a second Trandoshan.

"We'll make those Wookiees pay" said a third Trandoshan as looked at the body of his fallen comrade.

As the party of Trandoshans left the scene, the Wookiees along with Obecca and the protocol droid came out of their hiding place.

"Oh dear me, we'll never get around here with those awful Trandoshans!" remarked the protocol droid.

Obecca responded by agreeing with the protocol droid in some roars.

"I do say so myself on this, that we're about on the same page" continued the protocol droid, "but how are we going to get off this Star Destroyer?"

One of the Wookiees then uttered some roars as a suggestion on how to Obecca on how to escape.

"Take command of one of the Trandoshan slave ships?!" cried the protocol droid, "Unheard of!"

Obecca uttered back as a response toward the protocol droid.

"Well, if it means escaping then, I guess so" replied the protocol droid, "we shouldn't waste time here."

Obecca and the Wookiees then began to make their way once more toward the hangar. They began to fire upon the Trandoshans whom were coming toward them at rapid force. Yet each time the Trandoshans did, they fell unconscious to the ground. The Wookiee insurgent leader then encouraged his forces to move forward to head toward the Trandoshan slave ships that had landed in the hangar. But as they finally made it in, two blasts of lasers came out of nowhere, knocking down the two Wookiees whom were with Obecca old cold.

"Not so fast Wookiee" said Tzei as he readied his Trandoshan rifle in hand.

Tzei then began to fire rapidly at the Wookiees, to which prompted the surviving Wookiees to dodge behind some crates along with also the protocol droid.

"Oh dear me!" cried the protocol droid.

"Come on you cowardly walking carpets, you can't hide forever!" cried Tzei as he began to approach where the Wookiees were hiding.

As Tzei began to approach the area of where the Wookiees were hiding, one of the Wookiees immediately leaped right out of his hiding place, with a stormtrooper rifle in hand. Yet before the Wookiee could fire, Tzei fired back at the Wookiee which made the poor Wookiee fall straight toward the ground.

"Is that the best you got?" laughed Tzei.

Obecca then began to utter some comments toward his fellow Wookiees to get onto the Trandoshan slave ship.

"Leave you here with that awful Trandoshan?!" cried the protocol droid.

The Wookiees immediately grabbed the protocol droid and began to scatter off toward an empty Trandoshan slave ship Tzei then noticed the Wookiees heading toward an empty Trandoshan slave ship.

"Hey, you walking carpets, stop!" cried Tzei.

As Tzei was about to fire upon the Wookiees, Obecca immediately came into the scene. The Wookiee gave Tzei quite a punch, sending the Trandoshan flying into some empty crates. While that was going on, the Wookiees managed to get into the Trandoshan slave ship and began to start up the engines of the ship.

"Oh your leader is indeed brave" said the protocol droid as it noticed Obecca was facing Tzei.

Yet as Obecca was having the upper hand, stormtroopers from the fifth floor of the Star Destroyer had managed to come into the scene to help out the Trandoshans, only to find most of the Trandoshans deceased.

"What a mess" commented a stormtrooper as he looked at the bodies of some Wookiees, Imperials and Trandoshans alike all scattered on the floor.

"Look, there's the Wookiee insurgent leader" said the head of the squad, "let's take him in."

Back between the battle between the Wookiee and the Trandoshan, Tzei was quite weak which Obecca had the upper hand. The Trandoshan was about to give up on the floor as Obecca leaned over the Trandoshan.

"You've one, you've beaten me Wookiee, are you going to finally end it?" asked Tzei.

But as Obecca was about to finally make his move, stormtroopers put their rifles on stun, and took down Obecca for good.

"It's about time" said Tzei as he recovered, "what about my payment?"

"You'll get it soon enough" replied the stormtrooper captain, "meantime, we'll take this flea bag and chain him up quite nicely so that he won't do this again."

It was quite a sad day for the Wookiees whom escaped on the Trandoshan slave ship from the Strangler.

"I know things seem a bit grim for your leader, but look on the bright side, he would have wanted you to be free" said the protocol droid.

The Wookiees turned toward each other, and then began to literally chant Obecca's name, as the Trandoshan slave ship headed off away from the Strangler.


End file.
